Unexpected Roommate
by VixenReborn
Summary: There's an incubi in my best friend's closet and he's not trying to get rid of it. Zukanng.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar**

**A/N: This is very lightly based on a yaoi manga by the name of Toritsu Mahou Gakuen.**

**You don't need to know the story, but if you want a better visual image or really like the idea of super cute incubus now you know where to find them. **

* * *

"Now remember, you promised you wouldn't freak him out," Zuko said for what felt like the millionth time.

Sokka waved his hand as he walked down the hall towards Zuko's bedroom door saying, "Yeah yeah. I promised already."

The dark skinned boy reached for the door knob and pushed the door in. He was greeted by his friends familiar empty room. His brow furrowed in a look of mild frustration.

"I also thought I told you several times that I don't think this is a funny joke to play on your friend," Sokka said.

Zuko stood behind him and looked into the room over Sokka's shoulder. He scanned his small room from desk on the right side, bed in the middle, and closet door and dresser on the left side. The older boy had already expected as much.

"Aang, it's okay. He is the friend we talked about. You can come out now," Zuko called to the empty room.

The closet door slowly opened. Sokka watched as what appeared to be a bald twelve year old boy with fuzzy ears and strange markings on his body stepped out of the closet. He wore a tight fitting black shirt with a collar and zipped upped the front that led to down to on oversized belt on his tight fitting black shorts. His feet were covered by black chunky boots that went up to the knee. Around his neck he wore a black choker an inch thick with a black flat diamond pendant that hung down to his collar bone. Sokka stood in shock.

Zuko shoved him into the room and made his way in behind him. He closed the door. Nobody was home, but Zuko didn't want to take the chance that anyone might show up. He made his way to the bed pulling out the chair at his desk along the way for Sokka. He flopped down on the bed and turned back to the matter at hand. Sokka stood there frozen in place. Aang switched looks between Sokka and Zuko before finally making his own way from the closet to the bed. Sokka noticed as the boy turned his back to him that he had a fuzzy tail similar, but different from a deers. It seemed to knock him out of his shock.

"Zuko, you might be right that its not human, but it's not an incubus either!" Sokka said with a tone of finality in his voice.

Aang seemed to casually ignore him as he sat on the bed with Zuko. He moved himself closer to the older boy before he finally turned and looked at Sokka. His silver eyes resting on the still standing boy. Sokka became aware of this fact and grabbed the chair and sat down. He wheeled himself closer to the bed.

"Have you tried talking to it?" Sokka asked.

"It has a name and I've talked to him plenty of times," Aang responded.

"So you can talk?"

"Of course I can! Do you know how hard it would be if an incubus couldn't talk?" Aang questioned back.

"There is no way you are an incubus. They have horns and often wings and would never in a million years visit Zuko," Sokka retorted.

"I am sure you found out all about them looking like that by actually talking to one before," Aang responded sarcastically.

Sokka closed his mouth and sat for a moment in silence before saying, "Okay, we will go with what you say. Don't you seem a bit young? Did you run away from home?"

Aang faced filled with a bright smile as he said, "I'm an incubus."

Rolling his eyes, Sokka turned to Zuko.

"From what I've gathered from talking to him, he might look twelve, but he is actually seventeen." Zuko rushed on seeing the mounting disbelief on Sokka's face, "It seems like they are naturally loving and playful creatures so they keep looking young a lot longer then human do."

"Even if I agree that you have an incubus here, why is it here? This is a bachelor house. There isn't a single hint of female here at all," Sokka inquired.

"I was sent here. I was supposed to find 'the heir of Ozai'," Aang answered.

"Ooooh! That would mean that you came for A-" Sokka began, but was cut off by the kick in the shin he got from Zuko.

Aang sat looking confused and turned to Zuko who said, "It means you came for me. I'm the only one."

Zuko had figured out long ago that Aang's real target had to be his sister. He wasn't planning to do her any favors by saving her from an incubus, but he wouldn't wish his sister even on scariest demon, let alone an overly playful incubus. Zuko didn't even want to think what his sister might do to the poor kid.

"Is this a case of bad people get what is coming to them?" Sokka thought out loud.

"What?" Zuko asked curious.

"I was just thinking that an incubus shows up to 'wipe out evil', ya know?" Sokka elaborated.

"Zuko isn't evil. Incubus don't really fall in with evil people. Our love charms are actually white magic, not black. If Zuko had been cruel or evil I would not have come back these last two weeks," Aang explained.

"Well why do you keep coming back to Zuko or is that only your orders?" Sokka asked.

Zuko turned away, half afraid to actually hear the answer and not wanting his face to potentially give his emotions away at the answer. He set his jaw and tried to prepare for the worst, but the feeling in his stomach told him he was hoping for the best.

"Incubus are naturally drawn to warm people. Cold effects us poorly. Zuko is very warm and he feeds me and I really like him."

Sokka turned to Zuko, his jaw hanging open. He starred at his friends increasing blush.

"You feed him? Zuko, tell me I'm not thinking what I'm thinking. Tell me he eats something like cat food and not... not..." Sokka trailed off and gestured with his hands to Zuko.

The increased red on Zuko's face spoke clear enough for Sokka to know he was correct. Sokka shook his head to clear his now muddled thoughts.

"So, you wont tell anyone?" Zuko questioned.

Sokka shook his head and said, "I wont say a word. But I got to know, why the fuzzy ears and tail and not some sort of horns."

Zuko looked away, but Aang sat up excitedly and said, "So that I can attract my mate. If I had horns I would have to attract the wrong gender. And Zuko really likes my tail."

* * *

FN: Prompt: Falling in love with your food (#3 of 50)


End file.
